


What If...

by Himitchen



Series: Spring In Your Eyes (Harry/Sesshoumaru) [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Anal Sex, Creature Fic, Feral Sesshoumaru, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Possessive Sesshoumaru, Smut, Sub Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27129919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himitchen/pseuds/Himitchen
Summary: A series of Mature oneshots (Smut) set in the main story "Spring In Your Eyes" (Might need to read it for a better understanding)Chapter 1: What if Sesshoumaru had bitten Haru that night of the new moon? SLASH Mature*Set in Chapter 7 of my story "Spring In Your Eyes" after Rin called for Sesshoumaru's help.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Series: Spring In Your Eyes (Harry/Sesshoumaru) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981135
Comments: 1
Kudos: 103





	What If...

**Author's Note:**

> What if Sesshoumaru had bitten Haru that night of the new moon?
> 
> *Set in Chapter 7 of my story "Spring In Your Eyes" after Rin called for Sesshoumaru's help.
> 
> Warning: Mild Dub-Con (think heats in ABO stories)  
>  ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
> CouldNotThinkOfAName (FF) commented: "Sorry if this sounds crude but...was Sesshomaru cockblocked?"  
> My answer? Yes, yes he was.
> 
> So enjoy my first try of writing Smut. Let me know what you think?
> 
> *This thing took too long and I am not entirely happy with it. Hope you guys like it.
> 
> **There was going to be knotting but I changed my mind at the very end and scrapped it.

Sesshoumaru knew he was damned from the very moment he had laid eyes on the boy and that he would have to deal with the consequences afterwards.

He felt himself slipping through a downward spiral when the other had begged so prettily. Begging for something that he couldn't comprehend as his own body punished him relentlessly and his instincts screamed at him to be relieved in any way he could.

The change was fast and the stench of the boy's immeasurable pain, along with the scent of his blood, was overwhelming his senses. The Lord knew he didn't had much time before the young man he had pinned to the ground would be overcome with self-destructing thoughts to the point of acting on them.

Making sure his grip on the other's arms was strong, he inspected the protruding black ears and the pair of sleek black tails that glistened with traces of blood. The boy's now long, glossy ebony hair fell in waves around him like a halo in contrast of his pale skin.

Of all the things he could have been, he turned out to be from a race that was thought to have been wiped out many years ago.

A Nekomata, who would have thought?

"P-please…" The boy beneath him whimpered with eyes glistening brimming with unshed tears as his face flushed in his feverish state.

"I need you to understand." The Demon Lord stared down at him severely, making sure that the other would listen to him knowing well that his senses could be slipping at any moment. "The pain you are in right now it's your own body punishing you. It's asking you to create a bond-"

"Just do it. Make it stop, please!" Haru cried out, arms shaking against the other's hold in his desperation until Sesshoumaru snarled in warning successfully halting his movements and Haru whimpered softly, lips slightly parted in a slight gasp as he stared at him in surprise with dilated pupils and flushed cheeks.

The Demon Lord's instincts purred with a sense of satisfaction that he could compel the Nekomata beneath him and his eyes trailed from the pink lips downwards, following the movement of his throat as the boy swallowed.

Finally tearing his eyes from the bobbing throat, Sesshoumaru firmly stated, "I'm going to bite," as he looked into unfocused green eyes before he leaned forward, hearing the sharp intake of breath from the boy as his nose pressed against the skin and held himself there, inhaling the unique scent he emanated.

When he bit down hard and tasted the firsts droplets of blood against his tongue he felt his senses exploding. His breath was kicked out of him while a wave of power pulsed and swirled all around him, pushing him but keeping him closer at the same time.

The boy beneath him cried out and struggled against his grip as salty tears rolled down his cheeks as the sharp fangs pierced his skin but the Demon Lord didn't stop until the whimper of his name brought him back to reality.

"Sessh… Sesshoumaru…" Haru whimpered underneath him. "It hurts…"

"I don't feel well... I-I'm hot-" He breathed out in a daze and then his eyes grew wide in a panic, "W-what is-?! You said it would stop!" he yelped, pressing his legs together in embarrassment hoping that the other man wouldn't notice considering the other was currently on top of him. "L-let go!" He struggled, flushing heavily in mortification as the wetness between his legs seeped through his clothes.

The Dog Demon's eyes suddenly flashed red and his nostrils flared at the strong and sweet scent emanating from the Nekomata, quickly untying the obi with a free hand and carelessly pulling the old kimono apart, not even stopping at the sound of the tearing clothes, he exposed Haru's skin to the cold air of the night.

"D-don't look." Shivering, Haru whined as he moved his head to the side doing his best to avoid looking at the Lord, as he struggled to keep his legs still only to let out a surprised yelp when a knee pushed his thighs apart. "W-wa-wait! You-!" He exclaimed in mortification, legs kicking in the air as he was displayed bare to the other's gaze and tightly closed his eyes, trembling as tears gathered in his eyes, "P-please, stop. I- I don't- I can't-!" He rambled breathlessly and let out a pitiful groan, covering his face with his trembling hands only to let out a breathless gasp at the feel of cold fingers against his entrance, a desperate whine stuck in his throat.

He was unbelievable wet with a slick substance that dribbled from his hole. Wiggling his hips in discomfort, he regretted it immediately as the littlest movement of his hips easily pushed the digits inside of him and letting out a choked gasp clinging to the Lord's arms with clawed hands as he moaned only to let out a surprised gasp when the fingers went deeper inside him and started to carefully prod at his walls.

He was completely breathless as he mewled in his pleasure, "Do you understand now what you are asking for?" Sesshoumaru growled and Haru let out a choked gasp when he felt hot breath against his neck and he opened his eyes, not knowing when he had closed them.

Panting and writhing against Sesshoumaru's hold, his eyes didn't left the other's, marveling when they flickered between gold and the angry red which both scared and amazed him, as he searched for something but not knowing what and he nodded shakily, unwillingly to tear his gaze from the other, wanting to keep on exploring this new feeling.

"Yes. Mark me. Just do it already." He whispered, arching his neck to give him better access.

Eyes red, Sesshoumaru pressed his fingers harshly further inside touching a small bundle that made him gasp and moan, his stuttering hips in a desperate manner.

"Sesshoumaru..." he breathed out.

He needed to feel more.

He _wanted_ more.

Even the mere thought, made him hot all over, how could he even act on his desires when the words failed him?

Licking his lips in his resolve, he leaned forward in a quick movement, pressing his lips urgently against Sesshoumaru's as his hands clutched on the other's clothes. A quiet mewl escaped his throat as soon as their lips touched, tentatively licking around the seams of the Dog Demon's lips, letting out a surprised gasp as they parted and a tongue pushed against his, vaguely registering the clawed hands that gripped forcefully at his thighs as his brain shut down as he was completely ravished.

He cried out a little in pain as Sesshoumaru bit down on his bottom lip drawing blood only to lick and suck at it afterwards. Breathing shakily and pulling away slightly to stare at his face, he noticed that his eyes were completely red. The sight shouldn't have aroused him this much but, nonetheless, knowing he was the cause of the other's lack of control brought a shiver down his spine.

He decided that he, along with himself, was long gone by then and it wouldn't be long until his mind would betray him again. The question was, what was he going to do? The Demon Lord would probably hate him for this; he thought and hesitantly moved his hands towards the other's face, pausing when he snarled.

Exposing his neck, breathing deeply as he avoided staring into his eyes he startled, swallowing nervously when he felt a warm breath against his neck and tightly closed his eyes, feeling a thumb pressing against his pulse, dangerously close to pierce the skin.

He knew what he wanted.

_Submit._

His muddled mind supplied and he gulped, finding himself desperately and achingly needy in his want.

"Sesshoumaru?" he asked softly only receiving a growl in response, fangs pressed against his pulse in warning. "Would you hate me for it?" He murmured and pulled on the silver strands, pulling his head away from his neck and kissed Sesshoumaru fervidly, uncaring if the demon's fangs would pierce his lips.

He wanted- No, he _needed_ to be his. _Only his_. Nothing else mattered.

His senses were muddled to the point where he only knew pleasure and nothing else mattered.

Wrapping his legs around the Lord, he panted as sharp fingernails traced over his exposed skin and grabbed him harshly by the waist, easily turning him around in a swift movement.

He gasped raggedly as Sesshoumaru pushed his hair to the side before finally biting down on the back of his exposed neck and he screamed.

The sharp pain of fangs piercing his skin felt much more different than before.

Closing his eyes, he whined as the pleasure and the pain blended together until he couldn't recognize which was which. He suddenly gasped, eyes growing wide as his entrance was pushed into.

Tears gathering in his eyes, he struggled to remain still as the thick manhood pressed through the tight ring of muscles feeling as if he would be torn apart as the member slid slowly inch by inch inside him in a torturous pace until he was fully seated inside him with a grunt and he choked softly, whimpering and needy.

He was surrounded by Sesshoumaru's scent as his warm body covered him, feeling every growl and rumble against his back.

Whining as Sesshoumaru pushed forward, licking his neck in what he could only perceive was in reassurance then jerked his hips and slid all the way into his body with one fast thrust.

Panting heavily, Haru pressed his face down with his ass high in the air, hands scrambling against the ground, looking for purchase against the relentless thrusts. Every nerve in his body quivered as he was thoroughly owned.

All of his thoughts scattered and abandoned him as soon as they presented themselves. He just knew one thing and it was that he was being fucked.

He was being fucked by a demon.

And he wanted more.

He mumbled incoherently between open mouthed gasps of pleasure, tails curling tightly around Sesshoumaru's arm to keep him closer as he mewled pitifully, tilting his head in submission and receiving a low growl. Feeling the harsh breathing against his neck, he gasped, knowing that the other could easily kill him brought a thrill through his spine.

The following bite brought stars behind his eyes and Haru shouted in sheer pleasure, his screams mixing with the snarls that emanated from the Dog Demon as the thrusts became forceful.

Gasping and arching to meet his thrusts, Haru moaned helplessly at the sheer power of every move, desperate as he was pulled over the edge and Haru screamed his release, gasping as the fierce growl from the Demon Lord vibrated against his skin.

Red eyes flaring, the Demon Lord's animalistic snarl echoed in the night as his thrust became erratic, hips pistoning desperately into the tight heat while all Haru can do is gasp for breath pushing back onto him as best as he could. Growling low in his throat and pressing his forehead against the young man's shoulder blades, Sesshoumaru thrust in quickly making the other whimper as he was filled with his seed.

Moaning helplessly, he felt the continuous hot spurts of come filling his insides but his eyes felt incredibly heavy and his body completely numb.

Sesshoumaru moved Haru's body around with ease, cradling his head as it swayed to the side. Pressing his face against Haru's neck, he breathed in deeply.

The lingering scent of their sweat and essences mixed to the point where one wouldn't know were one ended and the other began.

When at first he had smelled like fresh grass and herbs, now he smelled like the forest air. Fresh and full of life with something akin to the danger of wilderness.

But now, more importantly, he smelled irrevocably his.

And he wasn't going to back down on his claiming when he had finally marked him as his own.

After all, he was Lord Sesshoumaru, he was never keen on sharing what was his and he wasn't going to start now.

**Author's Note:**

> **Additional notes** The new moon jumpstarted the change and Haru was assaulted with hormones and a sudden need for a pack to belong to. Nekomata are familial creatures and they need the physical contact and pack bonds. That's why he became so attached to Rin and, after his turning, he saw her as his own.
> 
> Knowing that Haru was hurting, he didn't have much time as Haru would harm himself, even to the point of killing himself, because of the lack of a bond to tie him into. Sesshoumaru decided to bite him, the quickest way to create a bond, to unite him as part of his 'pack', giving him the place of a second in command, so then he would be able to bond further with Rin as her caretaker. Unknowingly, Sesshoumaru's bite (which was interrupted in the main story) made Haru's instincts long for a more profound kind of bond.
> 
> A mating bond.
> 
> And he began showing signs of his submissive nature luring Sesshoumaru.
> 
> The second bite wasn't his first thought when everything started, but the sudden power Haru unleashed through their bond brought his baser instincts to the surface and he couldn't reign his desire to claim him and then tied them together as mates.
> 
> In other words, Haru's Nekomata blood (not only the blood *winkwink*) seduced Sesshoumaru into creating a bond.


End file.
